Message For Him
by TwoFacedPierrot
Summary: Goodbyes are painful, especially final ones. A short two-shot about Mikage and Teito's thoughts before they parted. Based on ep 9 of the anime and chp 7 of the manga. possible spoilers
1. Mikage

He never would've thought that meeting that one person could change everything.

"I'm so happy my roommate isn't a stern guy~"

Those were the first words Mikage said when he met him. He had seen him once during the entrance ceremony of the Academy. The boy had dark brown hair and huge green eyes, and a very thin figure. Rumors about him spread like wildfire. _He used to be a slave. He was the Chairman's pet. _

Oh, Mikage couldn't care a bit about that. He was too busy trying to know his roommate better. His introduction got no response from the other boy, so he figured that maybe he didn't understand the language…

"_My name is Mikage! Nice to meet you!"_ Mikage had never been good in English, but he managed to say it understandably while attempting to squeeze the life out of his new friend. Unfortunately, all he got back was a fist in his face and a very angry guy.

"Don't suddenly grab me!" the brunette yelled.

"It's a foreign country greeting! A hug!" Mikage whined as he rubbed his aching cheek. "Don't you know that?"

The boy stared at him coldly. "No. I don't."

Rough, but that was how their relationship started.

**xXx**

One of the days Mikage cherished most was the day he finally managed to get his name. Sure, he'd heard it over and over via rumors and the teacher in class, but he wanted to hear it from the brunette himself. He wanted to hear it from its original owner. And he finally did. Naturally, there was violence involved, but nevermind.

That day, Mikage had happened to pass by when his roommate was being jeered at by a bunch of students somewhere in the school grounds. He couldn't make out exactly what they said, but he was sure it was something about the brunette's past or something. Mikage could see that he was trying to look indifferent, but he saw his eyes. Those emerald eyes were filled with pain and was it… loneliness? He didn't know. He didn't care. Mikage rushed forward and gave one of the students a taste of his fist.

Who cares if he gets into trouble for this? Those idiots had no rights to comment on someone's life like that. Before he knew it, the brunette was joining him in the fist-fight as well. The irony of it all when they were both caught and sent to separate dungeons for a night.

During that free time, Mikage had found a thinner part of the floor that lead directly below him – where his roommate was. What the heck. He might as well try to introduce himself again.

"Hey. I'm Mikage," he said, hoping with all his might that he would be able to hear.

It felt like forever as he waited. Did an hour pass? Or was just it a minute?

"..I'm Teito."

Mikage couldn't believe his ears. Before he could speak up again, he repeated; "I'm Teito Klein."

Teito Klein. A strange name, Mikage had to admit. But, like the rumors about the brunette and all, he didn't care. He could've sworn he was going to cry, and he struggled to stay manly. He was _touched_. All this time he'd been trying again and again to make him talk to him, and it had always felt like he was talking to himself.

And now he'd finally got answers. Indescribable happiness overwhelmed him.

He'd finally made some progress.

From that day onwards, Mikage hung around Teito more often. Wherever Teito was, he was there too. How _could_ he leave him alone? Everytime he wasn't there with him, Teito was sure to be bullied and sneered at by students who had nothing better to do (particularly students with the name Shuri Oak). Teito seldom fights or argues back, and sometimes Mikage wonders why. Maybe Teito doesn't mind, but _he_ couldn't stand it.

He decided that he would protect Teito, even if he says no.

Imagine his shock when he found out one day that Teito was having only a packet of milk and some pills as meals. Mikage was beyond surprised. He was.. utterly _speechless_. No wonder he was so damn thin. The kid hardly even eats!

That's it. He grabbed his hand and dragged him to the cafeteria, ignoring Teito's complains and the stares they were getting from passer bys.

"Miss!" He half yelled as he slammed his hand on the counter. "This guy's is eating nothing but pills and he's stick thin! Would you get him something that's easy to digest? Like yakisoba?"

Okay, the last part was totally unnecessary, and the lady ticked him off real good. "Eat more yakisoba and you'll be an idiot!" she chided. "But he _does_ look a little pale. Hold on. I'll fix him some porridge."

In five minutes, Mikage was sitting across Teito, watching him place his tray of food on the table. He was smiling so much, Teito must've thought he was mad or something. Mikage watched as Teito tentatively scooped a spoonful of porridge into his mouth. The boy blinked, as if trying to determine whether the food tasted good or bad.

Then out of nowhere, tears flowed from his eyes.

"H-Hey!" Panic washed over Mikage like a wave. _Oh God.. don't tell me I made him cry.._ "Is the food so good that you're _crying_?"

Teito turned away and rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. "I-Its nothing.."

Mikage took that as a yes, and he beamed. "Miss! I want some porridge too!"

Another memory that Mikage treasured was the time when they seemed to exchange roles. He was heading to classes from the library with Teito when Shuri Oak showed up that faithful day.

"Mikage~ Don't make friends with a slave!" he taunted. Mikage almost sighed. That idiot just never gives up.

"Oops~" Shuri smirked and lifted his food. "I dirtied my shoe." He looked straight at the blonde. "Clean it, Mikage."

"My family isn't into the footwear business." Mikage replied coolly – though, he was restraining the urge to strangle him inside. "We're stewards." He turned and started to steer Teito away. "Don't worry about them, Teito. Let's go."

They haven't taken two steps when they heard something that Mikage absolutely wouldn't forgive despite his 'accept everything as it is' personality.

"Oh I see. Being a servant means you're our slaves. And after all, slaves do belong to other slaves."

Mikage was about to turn around and beat the crap out of him, but apparently, Teito was faster. Before he could even make a ninety degree turn, Teito had rushed back and pinned him to the ground with his fist.

"Apologize to Mikage!" he yelled, balling Shuri's collar with his fists. Expect that much from a former battle slave. At that time, Mikage could've laughed out loud, seeing Shuri's epic expression while he was babbling in panic. But he didn't. Something in him told him to stop Teito before things get worst.

"Teito! Stop!" he said and pulled his companion back. "You don't need to soil your hands over a jerk like him."

But, it _was_ fun seeing Teito get worked up once in a while – and over him too, for that matter. Mikage couldn't help smiling and ruffling his hair. "Thanks, anyway."

The reason why Mikage felt so protective over his friend was because he knew – despite the brave front Teito always puts up, he was slowly, _very slowly_ breaking inside. Numerous times he would hear Teito's heavy breathing in the bunk above him, waking up from God-knows-what kind of nightmares he just had. Mikage had asked him about it a few times before out of concern, but Teito merely brushes him off.

It took a while, but Mikage eventually found out. Teito had no memories of his past.

_That idiot. He should've said so earlier. _

But there was more to it. Teito could only remember fragments of it in the form of dreams, and almost every time, he would see his father lying in the snow, covered in blood. And standing above him with a bloody sword, was Chief Ayanami, one of the highest ranked soldiers in the Imperial Army.

Ahh.. why was he remembering all these at such a moment? There Mikage was, dwelling deep within his own consciousness while his body was being taken over by that bastard himself, watching helplessly as he hurt his best friend.

Mikage wanted to break his own arms and legs– to stop them from hurting Teito physically. He wanted to rip his tongue off to stop himself from saying all those words that could injure Teito's heart and feelings. Heck, he wanted to slit his throat and completely stop breathing so it could all be over.

But he couldn't. All he could do was stand there and watch while that stupid kor ate his soul bit by bit.

It hurt. It hurt him so bad, tears escaped from Mikage's eyes and he wept, which was something you would almost _never_ see. But it wasn't the pain of his soul being eaten that was causing him pain. It was Teito.

Watching his own body inflicting pain upon his best friend was just too much to bear. Mikage didn't want to see it. He screamed and struggled, strained and fought, doing the best he could to regain control, but he couldn't. That asshole Ayanami was just too powerful. Like a bird stuck in a cage, he couldn't break free.

It all happened so fast, Mikage could hardly make everything out. One moment, Teito was on the verge on being killed. The other he was up and owning Ayanami like he was nothing. Mikage was probably not the brightest kid around, but he could see the difference in character when there is one.

The one fighting at that moment _wasn't_ Teito. Teito had green eyes and furrows his eyebrows when engaged in battle. The person now had bright red eyes and remained calm and emotionless even when fighting.

What had Teito told him just a few days back? Oh, right. He had the Eye of Mikhail. Maybe that was it. The Eye was protecting him. Protecting his master.

Mikage blinked. It was beginning to feel hard to stay conscious. His vision was slowly darkening. His eyelids felt strangely heavy. He stayed awake just long enough to see a black hooded figure – a shinigami – appear before him. Zehel. And judging by his voice, it was without a doubt _that_ person.

Mikage felt sense of relief. Teito was in good hands. That's good.

_That's good.._

With that thought, he blacked out.

The next time Mikage came to, he was back in his own body. He immediately heard fast footsteps of a person running and looked up. Before he could even register what exactly was going on, he was tackled head-on and felt arms tightly wrapping around him.

_Oh.. so that's it. I'm.. dying. _

That's it. The kor had did its job eating away his soul until there was only a tiny fragment left, just enough to let him last just these few more minutes.

Mikage smiled and returned the hug, remembering their first meeting when Teito had hit him just because he did just that. To be honest, he really did not want to die. There was still so much they could do together. They could continue living life in the church. They could share so many more stories. They could.. live as best friends for eternity.

But there was nothing he _could do now_.

Mikage was already fading, his soul slowly returning to the Lord's side. Teito was crying, he knew that as soon as he felt his tremble during the embrace. Mikage wanted to tell him not to cry, but his voice failed to work. Damn. So this was how it felt like trying to talk when you're in the verge of death.

So instead, Mikage closed his eyes and let himself fade away with the wind, smiling until the very end as he left.

"_I'm Mikage! Nice to meet you!"_

"_Is the food so good that you're crying?"_

"_If you smile, you'll grow taller, you know!"_

"_I swear, I would never abandon you."_

_Please, God. If you can hear me now, then please let Teito receive this message, wherever he is now... _

"I love you, Teito!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oookaayyy.. I love writing angst but i gotta admit, i epic fail in them Q~Q <strong>

**GAHHH i love this couple so damn much right now i just can't help writing this out... MIKAGEEEEE *cries* **

**uhhhh I know their past thing isn't a 100% accurate since I've only read the manga once (and I'm reading it again) and only halfway through the anime.. ahh forgive me for that..**

**Excuse my mistakes! 07-Ghost is by no means mine. **

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated~! **


	2. Teito

Blood. A dark red patch stained the snow where he had fallen.

That person was his father. He saw with his own eyes how his father was killed.

Teito's eyes snapped open. He glanced down and found himself drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. His covers were wildly kicked off. The room was silent except for the soft snoring of his roommate.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm. Ever since he'd entered the Academy, he'd been haunted by dreams – or nightmares – that somehow seemed more like memories to him.

Teito had no recollections of his past before the Raggs War broke out. All he could remember were just small bits here and there, though most did not make any sense to him. He could remember the smiles on faces that belonged to people he knew, yet could not recognize. Teito knew the memories were still there – they were just probably buried and locked deep within himself.

Carefully without making a sound with the chains that bound his wrists and ankles, he turned on his side and gazed forward. A blonde boy slept soundly on the bed next to his own, shone upon by the moonlight that streamed through the windows of the room.

Mikage was Teito's first and only friend in the whole academy. Over the years they've come take each other like family more than normal friends (though Teito refuses to admit it most of the time). Mikage had risked his own life to help Teito escape from that wretched military academy on that one night, and Teito had spent his days in a church worrying about him for he stayed behind.

Ah, imagine his relief and joy when they'd finally reunited again days later. Teito could never forget the feeling – how his heart seemed to leap and how his eyes stung with unshed tears as he tackled his friend before engaging him in a fierce hug.

Mikage was Teito's everything. He had taught him many things in the past – how to have fun, how to smile and laugh, how to love. Under the moonlight, Mikage looked exactly like a sleeping angel. That was it. Mikage was Teito's angel. His God. His light.

Teito blinked and brought himself out of his thoughts. What was he doing, thinking like he was going to lose his precious friend sometime soon? But, something _was_ bothering him. Earlier that night just before they went to bed, Mikage had confronted him, telling him words that Teito could not fully understand.

"Teito, whatever happens, always walk towards the path of light," he'd said. "Don't make an enemy out of the army. Nothing good comes from revenge."

Everything sounded so sad – so _final_, and Teito could not get it out of his mind. What had Mikage meant by that?

He heaved a sigh. Part of him wanted to know while part of him just refused to find out.

But whatever it is, Teito vowed that he would protect him from anything. Even if it costs him his life.

And he closed his eyes.

**xXx**

Mikage _wasn't_ dead.

Teito tried to convince himself over and over again that his best friend was not dead. Even so, somewhere deep in his heart, he knew Mikage was no more.

Still, Teito did not give up. He fought. He fought to keep himself from being killed. He fought to drive Ayanami out of Mikage's body.

He fought to keep the tears from falling.

He must've been distracted by his own thoughts, because without even realizing it, he was thrown into the water twenty feet below. Teito struggled to breathe. He had a record of holding his breath for a long period of time, but surprise and sudden panic had failed him. His lungs felt like bursting. Bubbles rose as he flailed in the water.

He could not lose. Not yet. With newfound strength he broke his chains and shot through the surface of the water, aiming his zaiphon on the wing sprouting from his friend's back. He believed that if he could destroy it, it will be all over.

But then, he was wrong. The person controlling Mikage's body merely slipped through the circle of energy and knocked him to the ground. Pain surged through Teito's entire body and he was picked up again by the neck.

"I told you I am not a kor. What do you plan to gain by aiming at my wing?" the blonde said. "If you cut this wing, he will _die_."

Breathe. Teito couldn't breathe. It wasn't just the hand clamping around him neck that was suffocating him, it was the panic that overwhelmed him. If Mikage would die anyway, then how could he save him? Besides of the wing, Teito had no more tricks up his sleeves. But he _couldn't_ just let Mikage go like that.

_If you ever get into a pinch in the battlefield, I'll never abandon you!_

Why were those words ringing in Teito's mind then? It really seemed like as if…

"This is your fault."

Those words violently jerked the boy back into reality.

"This is happening because you stole the eye of the army and escaped from prison," Ayanami taunted mercilessly as Teito could only try to unhinge the hand from his throat. "Come to think of it, you said something interesting earlier. You think you're the son of the late King of Raggs?" he added. "That's not something someone with a slave status should be saying."

A collar snapped into place around Teito's neck.

"Foolish boy. The King of Raggs had no child."

Teito's eyes widened. That was impossible. All the memories of him and his father, all of them were vivid and real. There was just no way the King of Raggs was childless.

But if he was, then who _is_ he?

"Why.." Teito muttered when Ayanami released his grip. "Why aren't you killing me?"

"I was ordered to capture you alive."

"Then.." His desperation was obvious in his tone, but he didn't care. He did the first thing anyone would do after hearing a statement like that when the one they care about is in danger. Teito formed a zaiphon around his throat. "You'll be in trouble if I died. In exchange for my neck, let Mikage-"

But he couldn't finish that sentence. A shock suddenly went through his body like he'd just stuck his hand into an electrical socket. Then he wasn't there anymore.

Teito was alone in the middle of a staircase-like path. His surroundings were pitch black, as if he was somewhere in outer space.

_Where.. am I?_

Someone was running towards him, his form changing with every step his took, from a young child to an adolescent boy. Looking closely, Teito realized that that was _him_.

_Could this be.. the road I've been walking on up to this point?_

The apparition of his current self ran pass him and Teito turned to see where he was heading. A giant statue of an angel stood in his path, his wings folded protectively over a boy he seemed to be embracing.

And that boy was Teito.

With a start, Teito remembered what was going on. He was too confused and surprised to even think for the last few minutes, but it all came back to him when he saw himself bounded in tendrils and strings of energy, unmoving.

"What am I doing? Why am I not moving?" Teito hadn't even realized the fact that he shouted those words out as he pounded his fists on the stone wall. He just couldn't care less about that right then. "Hey! My friend is in danger!"

Debris and small pieces of stone fell lose from the statue and landed on his face, but Teito continued hitting it. Something in him told him he had to wake his sleeping self, or it'll all be over.

Mikage would really die.

As if responding to his thoughts, the bonds slowly faded, and his sleeping self floated towards him, becoming one with the original him. Then to Teito's surprise, the angel moved into a bowing position.

And just like that, everything went black.

Strangely, it felt warm. Teito opened his eyes to find himself floating in yet another blank space. But as he looked this time, pictures and clips of his life flashed before him – memories of the times he spent with Mikage that he cherished most.

Teito saw himself back at the library at the Academy, telling Mikage not to get to close to him or else he too, will be the target of gossip in the whole school. But Mikage only laughed and told him that it was silly. How he loved him now for that.

Another memory flashed and Teito saw the moment when Mikage had taught him how to smile. The blonde was happily playing with a puppy, until its mother came and scared them senseless. It was truly an awkward moment, but even then Teito couldn't help but laugh. Mikage's English was just a _little_ too strange.

Next was the memory of the day when Mikage found out that Teito was only eating health tablets for meals. Mikage had dragged him all the way from the rooftop to the cafeteria and openly ordered some kind of food for him – porridge, as he had heard them calling it. Mikage had stared at him and smiled the entire time when he ate, as if he was the one enjoying the meal and not him. What was he so damn happy about?

A tear traced its way down Teito's cheek just as it did during that memory. It was too much. It felt like his heart was wrapped in chains that were slowly tightening. More tears overflowed from his eyes as more memories flashed before him like a movie clip: the day they met each other, the day they stood up for each other, the day Teito ran away, the day he reunited with Mikage, the last night they spent together.

The clips of memories eventually faded, and so did Teito's surroundings. All of the sudden he was standing in a vast grassland, the atmosphere so bright it was almost blinding. Teito couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the person standing right ahead of him several feet away.

Mikage wore the Academy's student uniform – only it was white instead of black, and from what Teito could see, he emitted some kind of glow around him. His smile was melancholic and apologetic at the same time, as if telling him not to cry and that everything was okay.

Teito ran towards him for all he was worth. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, reaching towards Mikage, calling his name. But before he could touch him, the light around the blonde intensified, and Teito was forced to close his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was back at where he was fighting Ayanami. A hooded figure stood between them, wielding a large scythe.

"You're as insolent as ever, Zehel."

_Zehel? Why does that sound so.. familiar? And that voice.. _

Oh. Right. He was one of the Seven Ghosts he'd heard so much about. The God that severs the bonds of those with their misfortune. And that voice was Frau's.

Frau had his scythe hovering just inches away from the wing. In a moment of panic, Teito remembered Ayanami's words.

_If you cut this wing, he will die. _

Mustering all the strength he had left, Teito reached out and grabbed the hem of the God's cloak.

"Wait! Don't cut that wing!" he said, his voice already quavering and his eyes once again stinging with tears. _Why the heck am I so weak of all times?_ "Mikage is still alive!"

_If you're really a God, then please.. help him…! His silently pleaded over and over again. Please, please, please.._

Too late. Ayanami grabbed the blade himself and swung. There was a sickening crunching of bones, and Ayanami was gone. The area around Mikage's body burst into flocks of pigeons, their pure white feathers floating in the air.

Mikage blinked, and Teito could see that he was himself again; by the soft look of his eyes, by that kind smile. For the second time in his life, Teito tackled his friend into a hug.

At that moment, Teito had no trouble convincing himself that Mikage was not dead. He could feel his warmth, his breath, and smell the faint scent of amber that always hung around him.

Mikage couldn't be dead. He's still right there with him, isn't he? He can still feel him, can't he?

But Teito's wishful thoughts were wrong. Mikage said nothing as he faded, his spirit returning to God's side, smiling until the very end.

If there's anything more painful than seeing a friend die in front of you, it was seeing a best friend that was like family dying in your arms.

Teito dropped on his knees and wept.

**xXx**

Teito stood in one of the chambers where Ayanami had attacked him with Mikage's body. A tiny pink dragon sat on his shoulder, nuzzling him as if he knew of his feelings then.

Heck, of course he knew.

That pink Fyulong dragon was Mikage's reincarnation. Seeing his grief, Frau had searched all over the world for Mikage's spirit, just to cheer him up. Why did he do that, though, Teito didn't know. Since when did that perverted bishop care so much about him?

But those weren't in his mind as he stood there, reading the clear marks left behind by Mikage's zaiphon. They were just words, but somehow, Teito felt something tearing his heart up once again. Etched on the walls, were some of the last things Mikage had told him on the last night they spent together.

Questions. So many questions screamed in his mind, yearning to ask the person who was no longer there. _How could you even say that? How could I just forgive those who used you like that? _

_How could I live on without your light guiding me? _

Teito's gaze wandered to the words that were carved just beneath his feet, and his eyes widened.

"_I love you, Teito.."_

_Idiot…_ Unwanted liquid welled up in his already dry eyes as he knelt down to touch the carvings. _And_ _what the heck do you mean by that?_

"Burupya!" The dragon rubbed its head affectionately against the corner of the boy's jaw, catching his attention.

"..Yeah.. I got it.." Teito smiled softly before caressing the creature's fur and whispering into its ear.

"I love you too, Mikage."

**~End~**

* * *

><p><strong>In my opinion, the first chapter's a little better T~T since I mostly just rewrote what they had in the manga in this chapter... <strong>

**aaanyywayyy.. is there anyone reading this out there? if there is, then I'd really appreciate it if you let me know by reviewing/faving :D gahh who am I kidding =w= **

**07-Ghost is not mine. Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
